Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-5277119-20150226234831
Finally caught up with PLL~ My Top Ten Characters 10. Mona Vanderwaal I'll admit that in the beginning, I loathed Mona. She was bland, annoying, shallow, and completely one dimensional. But it wasn't until the Season 2 finale, when most would start to loathe her, that I began to love her. But there's something so complex that makes me love Mona. Even after the ladies find out that she is their tormentor, she doesn't shrink back. She let's them know her true power and she isn't afraid to use it. It's like she's the puppeteer and there are her puppets. I love this girl. 9. Melissa Hastings Again, I wasn't a fan of Melissa at the beginning, but as the series went on, I started to love her. Like Mona, there's something so mysterious about Melissa that I love. She doesnt' take anyone's crap and isn't afraid of the ladies. She's fiercely loyal and would do anything to protect herself and the ones she loves. 8. Ashley Marin In Rosewood, most of parents are downright awful. Ella is a queen, Byron is a jerk, Veronica and Peter are awful, Jessica is so fake you could cut right through the plastic, and the Fields are ok but Ashley is a queen. She loves her daughter and would do anything to protect her. While sometimes it's not always the best thing to do, Ashley will still go to great lengths to protect Hanna. Not only that, she's actively involved in her daughter's life and is a source of comfort and understanding. 7. Toby Cavanaugh Although he was quite suspicious in the first half of Season One, Toby quickly became one of my favorites. He's a good friend, an excellent boyfriend, and an all around great person. So naturally it broke my heart to see him on the A Team but as his reasons became much more clear, it would make no sense to hate him for it. 6. Caleb Rivers Caleb is hands down my favorite male character on the show. He's a great boyfriend, a great friend, and an amazing person. He's complex and selfless that's what I love about him. It was sad seeing him leave Rosewood for Ravenswood but it was great seeing him return. 5. Emily Fields Emily is a queen. She's such a selfless and caring individual. She loves the ones close to her, she'll do anything to protect them, she sees the good in people, and she's an all around great person. 4. Aria Montgomery Although she can pretty annoying at times, I still love Aria. She's a good friend, she cares deeply about her friends and family and she'll go to great lengths to do so. 3. Alison DiLaurentis She's awful. She's mean. She's a bully. She's a liar. But I can't help but love Alison DiLaurentis. From the start she was always this mysterious and intriguing character and as we learned more about her, my love for her grew. She really needs to get it together but I have faith that she will. 2. Spencer Hastings Many times this girl has come close to being my favorite and in some ways, she already is. Spencer Hastings is a definition of a queen. There's is nothing bad I could possibly say about her. And words just couldn't even come close to describing how much I love her. She's selfless, she's loyal, she'll do anything to protect her friends and family, she's dynamic she is just amazing. Ugh, I love her. 1. Hanna Marin I will always love Hanna Marin. She was my favorite from the start and continues to remind me why she is my favorite character. I am her tbh. She is a queen. She's complex, she's dynamic. She's my everything <3